


【盾寡】Rose番外之分娩

by MissyHan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:15:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22523092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissyHan/pseuds/MissyHan
Summary: 这篇文章孕妇生产是我特地打电话问我妈妈生我弟弟时的流程和感觉；Rose的部分心情也是参照了我那时的百感交集。希望看见这篇文的未成年小可爱们，知道你们现在是特殊的青春期，但是有时候也该多体谅自己的母亲；毕竟每一个孩子的到来都是她以生命换来的机会。
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov, 史蒂夫罗杰斯/娜塔莎罗曼诺夫
Kudos: 6





	【盾寡】Rose番外之分娩

剧烈疼痛的规律性宫缩令娜塔莎不禁松开紧握的购物袋，轻微水肿的脚踝移动依靠至街边的电线柱，顶着路人诧异的目光努力不让自己弯腰压迫子宫。

狠狠咬破下唇，许久不闻的铁锈味麻痹她的神经，保持短暂清醒却更为明显感受身体机能反应。

回想第一次，抗过子弹射穿肚腹，尖刀刺入肩胛骨钻心的黑寡妇，遇到小腿肚的抽搐时也忍不住倒吸一口冷气。硬咬酸胀牙龈，费力地小心翼翼支起上半身以免压迫子宫，不娴熟的手法按照书上展示的按摩放松，动作笨拙。

近几日从夜半小腿肚时不时抽筋转化为假性宫缩，胎动也逐渐减少，这一切都预示着她产期的临近。

独居异国他乡的孕妇，她的身份又是那般敏感，提早在那些不起眼的医院预定了床位，可如今发动是在大街上。

冷汗涔涔遍布额角，红唇以肉眼可见的速度暗淡苍白，两颊早已是毫无血色可言。

胎膜破裂，羊水潺潺浸湿了她的裙底；趁自己还未昏厥，娜塔莎拉住随意一位路人，扯了扯嘴角：“这位朋友麻烦你能帮我拨打112吗？”

两天一夜待在预产房开宫颈口；耳边脚步声琐碎慌乱，那声声忽高忽低丈夫对妻子的呼唤不属于她。

在红房子里训练并没有教会她身为一个孕妇应该具备的常识。

应当是很恐惧的。娜塔莎清楚自己的身体，那么多年枪林弹雨，身为间谍，随时都有被注射各类药物的可能性。

她多么害怕，害怕保不住这个孩子。

仿佛剥离了灵魂，眼前一黑似有火星迸溅，耳膜隆隆发聩，不知何时被推入产房。因会阴侧切而打局部麻醉，暂缓窒息痛楚。

直至真正生产，骤然撕裂下体斩断她的交感神经，头发湿漉漉的胡乱贴作一团，鼻翼一张一翕，像是要吸干肺部所有空气，宛如涸辙之鲋。

冰凉的点滴液体顺着血液企图给予补充她的体力，意识起起伏伏沉溺烟波浩渺，肚子像是被万根灼热的利刀刺着，绞心的疼痛遍布全身；为了保存体力她甚至不敢大声呼喊，阵阵微弱的呻吟，一下比一下无措。

史蒂夫。

史蒂夫。

从来没有那么爱过一个人，像是卑微到尘埃里，心口细细密密彻骨蜷缩，希冀他的名字能够赐给她力量。

急促的喘息，嗓音沙哑破碎。在孩子滑出产道的那一刹那，双手抠破早已被汗水浸湿的床单。

医生轻轻一拍婴儿娇嫩的肌肤，响亮的啼哭一遍又一遍回荡充盈手术室。

剪断脐带，孩子被抱到娜塔莎的身边。

颤颤巍巍抚上描摹她的眉眼，一滴晶莹落在婴儿新生的肌肤。

她真的好小。浑身通红，皮肤皱皱巴巴，可是五官依稀已经可以瞧见像极了她和那个人。

“小天使，欢迎你来到我身边。”

罗丝是放学后被托尼和派珀接到他一早就预约好的医院，还有世界顶级医师随时待命。

派珀大腹便便令她动作无法利索，托尼交代了一声，罗丝就迫不及待地冲向待产室。

孕中为了方便行动娜塔莎又重新剪回短发；面色微微憔悴却丝毫不减妈咪的姝颜。

自己爹地正握住她的手陪在病床边，反观他看起来像是即将生产的人。

青色胡茬杂乱似干枯柴草，豆大冷汗不住地滑落至两鬓没入并未仔细打理有些长度的金发；手臂静脉曲张，那力度罗丝看了都替妈咪疼。

“小娜，你真的觉得没事吗？”

“要不要再请医生来看看？”

她看见妈咪绝望地捂上脸：“拜托，史蒂夫，这是你第四次问我这个问题了。医生不是告诉过你好几次了吗，这是开宫颈的正常反应。”

“但是……”

娜塔莎正苦恼如何才能转移史蒂夫的注意力，余光瞥见站在门口捂嘴偷笑的女儿，眼睛一亮：“快进来，宝贝。”

“爹地看起来比你还紧张，妈咪。”

罗丝掏出手帕踮起脚尖拭去史蒂夫分泌渗出的汗水。

“谢谢宝贝。”

让女儿瞧见自己这副窘迫模样，史蒂夫还是颇为不好意思地微不可见红了耳根。

托尼和派珀与恰巧赶到的旺达、幻视前后脚踏入病房。

罗丝许久不见旺达一蹦一跳地被她用混沌魔法抛了个空。

派珀不顾自己也是个孕妇蓦然加快步伐着实让托尼吓了一跳，忽略他唠唠叨叨“不，宝贝你可以慢一点”等等诸如此类听得耳朵要起茧的碎碎念；史蒂夫起身将位置让给她，派珀坐下轻柔地缕平小娜耳边碎发。

“亲爱的，你现在感觉如何？”

“不算太坏，毕竟已经经历过一次。你呢，看起来有七个月了吧。”

娜塔莎小心翼翼地避开尖锐障碍，伸出手指戳了戳派珀的肚子，莹釉祖母绿眸子水波漾漾惊喜如稚童。

托尼在一旁发出怪叫。可他奈何不了两个特殊女士，只能凑到史蒂夫身边调侃调侃即将拥有二胎的“百岁老人”。

“嗨老冰棍，你知道你现在呆愣得就像块广告牌。”

“闭嘴，托尼。”

史蒂夫可以体谅托尼是想以这种方式减轻他的紧张感，但是这种插科打诨目前只会令他更加焦躁。

“小娜是个很坚强的人，你应该相信她。”

坚强？

或许曾经的她是。然而现在她也学会平常那些小女人一样，可以在心爱的人面前又哭又闹。孕吐那会儿口味刁钻古怪处处给他难题，偏生他自己又心甘情愿。

她是真的在学习如何去依赖一个人。

许是想起这些面部表情过于柔和，托尼一脸嫌弃：“你笑得可真猥琐。”

“你没有资格嘲笑我，托尼，你马上也会像我一样了。”

“这是不可能的，毕竟我的智商远比你高。”

当然了，某人在派珀被推入手术室想尽一切办法不惜动用战甲的行为会不会打脸，也都是后话了。

晚上十点，宫颈口大开。

意识逐渐模糊，眼前雾蒙蒙的一片，娜塔莎伸出手呼喊想要抓住什么。

“史蒂夫。”

“史蒂夫。”

浑厚有力的手掌，掌心热度与湿意源源不断透过肌肤，她能够感受到他心的律动。

“放轻松宝贝，我一直都在你身边。”

手术室红灯高照。

等待的时间显得格外漫长。派珀的精神无法支撑这么长时间，托尼提前先送她回家；罗丝倔强不肯离去，于是旺达留下来照顾她，幻视替他们去买些热饮暖暖身子。

空旷又寂静的走廊只有寥寥几星身影。

史蒂夫坐在椅子上，双手交叉抱头，泛白的指骨透露出他内心的恐惧与不安，罗丝悄悄坐在了他的旁边。

“詹姆斯其实比我幸运。”

这是他们知道性别后早就商量好的名字，巴基叔叔是他的教父。

不明女儿会有此说，史蒂夫抬起头。

罗丝咬住下唇，两条腿无意识地悬空晃动，眼底似有水泽涟漪。

“嘿，女孩，不管有没有他你在我们心中都是独一无二的。”

史蒂夫叹气，自责不已地将罗丝搂入怀里。这些日子他和小娜过于在乎肚子里的孩竟然忽略了女儿的心情。

“我不是因为这个而难过。爹地，妈咪生我的时候只有她一个人，你知道她的身体很不好。”

妈咪一个人生产的时候该有多痛呢？

爹地不在他身边她害怕了怎么办？

“我有的时候真羡慕他。”

一生下来就能拥有幸福的大家庭。

罗丝趴在Steve的怀里啜泣呜咽，为妈咪也为自己感到委屈，泪水止不住打湿浸透他的衣裳。

史蒂夫任由她发泄自己的情绪，顺着脊梁骨安抚性拍了拍，眼神示意想上前来劝慰的旺达。

“Dear，多一个孩子不是分散了我们对你的爱，而是多了一份爱。我和小娜更想让你在被爱的同时也能学会爱一个人。”

因为你的父母不懂得如何去爱以至于半生蹉跎；而我们想让你从现在开始就学会什么是爱。

这番话是无法对孩子诉说。史蒂夫对上她懵懵懂懂的小眼神，爱怜地捏了捏她的鼻尖。

“等你看见他就会明白。”

手术灯应景黯沉。

医生抱着已经剪断脐带清晰干净的婴儿来给家属看一眼。旺达阿姨和幻视还是第一次看见刚出生的婴儿，惊奇地团团围住不时赞叹。

“他长得可真好看。”

愈发激起了她的好奇心。

两个小时左右，娜塔莎被送回托尼准备的单独套房。

“来看看他。”

娜塔莎含笑看着一脸纠结的女儿。

罗丝磨磨蹭蹭挪动脚步，最终还是一鼓作气蹑手蹑脚靠近病床。

詹姆斯身着蓝色小衣安然熟睡在妈咪的枕边。像个丑巴巴的小瘦猴，一点都没有遗传妈咪和爹地的美貌。可是罗丝越看越欣喜，心里好像揣了一窝小兔子，扑通扑通直跳。

这是她的弟弟，是她以后除了妈咪和爹地外，需要保护的第三个人。

恍若醍醐灌顶，她仿佛明白了爹地刚才那番话的意思。

水光明亮，胸腔却好像一块发酵的面团不断膨胀。

“我会很爱他。”

史蒂夫和娜塔莎对视一眼，不约而同摊开手心并拉起罗丝的手，齐齐包裹住詹姆斯糯米包似的拳头。

“你们也是我们的爱。”


End file.
